firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zara
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Normal Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc) Alive, Daughter of Zaliss and Kalissoa, and Scareye Tribe leader's daughter... Appearance She is a newborn baby ripmin. She is green and tan in color like every other ripmin. She has gold irises and slit-like pupils. Her teeth are already set in as razor sharp but the talons and claws are not fully developed. Neither are the feet or the arms. She is much smaller than a ripmin (being a newborn ripmin). She apparently has a strange marking on its forehead. She has a tail which is used for balance and is small considering that the newborn is a baby. She has scales and softer skin than a full grown ripmin. She has grown bigger. Powers She is quite different than what she started out to be. Her first power was revealed which was the absolute transformation of whatever pikmin bites. It is not known what can actually stop the transforming agents that are transferred from her bite to the pikmin that she bites. Pikmin will need to be wary of her bite. She's quite agile and fast as well but this is to be expected of all ripmin but she's a special case and so she is what I call an unmatched speed demon. In all aspects, there's nothing faster than this ripmin in every part that deals with speed due to her uncanny ability (she turns faster, runs faster, dodges and strikes faster amongst a few of those qualities). Zara might grow to become a fine specimen in the years to come. Weaknesses Time will tell of its resistances, weaknesses, and immunities if it has any at all. Right now all that can be told is that it has a small physical attack resistance. Resistances Time will tell of its resistances, weaknesses, and immunities if it has any at all. Right now all that can be told is that it has a small physical attack resistance. Immunities Time will tell of its resistances, weaknesses, and immunities if it has any at all. Right now all that can be told is that it has a small physical attack resistance. Personality Zara is extremely curious about things being a newborn and all. She does have a mean and mischievous side to her occasionally and has a hard time accepting new things in her life. She is rather protective of her father figure and her mother. She is quite naive about most things in the world. History Zara is a newborn female ripmin was born out of the egg that Niko was carrying. Zara has since then found a father figure in Zeil (first male she spotted in the room after she hatched). She was mistaken to be a male newborn ripmin by Zeil once she had gotten out of the egg. She is and always her mother is completely unknown and her father is as well. It appears that the bite of the first male pikmin that she sees makes that pikmin, her father (genetically). Her mother is Kalissoa Shakti Bloodeye and Zaliss is the father. Zara is going to be a strong warrior because of both ripmin's genetic material. Themes Main Theme: Confidence - Pandora Hearts (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQbu_z3q1Yk&feature=related) Battle Theme (if she ever gets into one): Tears of Feelings - .Hack//Link OST (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Do-V6cwHbg) Trivia/Creator Notes info here Tropes Creepy Child (in a way), Neutral Good, Cheerful Child, Little Miss Badass (will be one later), Viral Transformation (her bite allows her to transform others (like the other Changers), ... Category:Characters Category:Ripmin Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters